


Cookies

by thatonecrazydramakid



Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Baking, Bram and Simon Being Beans, Cookies, Fluff, It's Kind of Christmas-y, M/M, Slightly Romantic, but it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: In reparation for the events of the other fic that came out today, I wrote a fluff fic. It’s past midnight, and Simon and Bram decide to make chocolate chip cookies in their pajamas.
Relationships: Bram Greenfield/Simon Spier
Series: Love, Spierfeld (AKA All Love, Simon/SvtHSA fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t think of any trigger warnings for this but just in case there’s baking and cookies, but that was inherent in the title. Anyways, this is in reparation for the monstrosity of my other daily fic. My deepest apologies for it, I hope this might make up in some way.

They were trying to make cookies, and so far, it just was not working.

Beyond the struggle of simply finding the motivation to escape the warmth of the snuggling they had been doing on the couch, they had run into some…issues with the ingredients. “Issues” meaning Bram holding the butter above Simon’s head where he couldn’t reach and encouraging him to jump to get to it.

He was subsequently banished to the kitchen counter, where he sat reading through a pocket dictionary that had been left there for some reason.

“Hey, I found a word that perfectly describes us.” He announced as Simon mixed the cookie dough in a bowl. Nora was always better—he would have preferred to have had some pre-cut cookies, like the Pillsbury doughboy packs you could find at Walmart. Unfortunately, they were fresh out of those, so instead they were handmaking them.

“Oh, really? What word is that?” Glancing over his shoulder, Simon met Bram’s gaze. Somehow, he had a feeling he knew what word it was before Bram even read it.

“Gay.”

“Of course.” Laughing, he turned back to the cookies. After a few more minutes of Bram reading off words and distracting him, Simon sighed. “Bram, go sit in the living room. You’re distracting me.”

“But I love you!” Simon shot him a look, and despite all of Bram’s puppy-dog eyes, nothing swayed him. Feigning distress, Bram wailed, “You don’t love me!”

He vanished into the living room, and Bieber’s claws clicked on the wood floor as he trotted over to Bram. “Have fun with the dog!”

After a few minutes, Bram started conversing with the animal. Bieber growled in his friendly way, probably offering the stuffed crocodile Nora had gotten him not to long ago. “Thank you. And yes, I agree, Simon really should love me more. I mean, I show him love all the time! And I’m afraid he just doesn’t love me back.”

More growls.

“Yes, my good sir, I do agree!”

“Oh my gosh, Bram! Stop badmouthing me to my own baby!” Simon shouted, and he could practically _hear _Bram grinning at him through the walls. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the cookies. Eventually, he heard Bram’s shoes thudding in the hallway. “Are you really trying to sneak up on me? Come on, Bram, you know you’re so—” He ducked around and glanced up, only to see Bieber with Bram’s shoes in the hallway.

Arms wrapped around his stomach and he was pulled closer. Someone started kissing his neck, trailing their lips up to his ear, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Loud?”

“Bram, quit it!” Laughing, Simon slipped away from Bram, who grinned at him evilly.

“Aw, but I was just starting to have fun!”

“Let me put the cookies in!” Bram slipped over, grabbed the bowl, and held it above Simon’s head as he scooped some out with his fingers. “Bram! That’s so unhygienic!”

“Says you!” Glaring up at him, Simon darted around and started tickling Bram’s sides. Bram yelped, and while trying to defend himself and get Simon back, he almost dropped the bowl. Simon stole it back and shot a triumphant look at him.

“Now go sit on the couch like a good boy, and _maybe _I’ll come over when I’m done.” With another dejected sigh, Bram slumped off to the living room. After a moment’s pause, Simon called, “And make sure you take your shoes off my dog!”

“He wanted to wear them!”

Going back to the cookies, Simon did what he said he was going to and then walked over to Bram. Sitting on the armrest, he stretched and took a deep breath. “You know, today’s been a nice day. Maybe I’ll just go to bed.”

Bram grabbed his waist again and pulled him into a hug, kissing him. When he broke it off, he continued, “Don’t even think about it, unless I’m going with you.” After a few romantic moments, he started tickling Simon in revenge.

“Ah! Bram—quit it! Can’t—breathe!”

“And yet you’re talking.” Pressing a few gentle kisses to Simon’s throat, Bram pulled him closer. The smell of cookies began to permeate the air. “I love you, Simon.”

“Yeah, sure, you’re only saying that because I gave you cookies.” The oven beeped, and Simon slipped out of Bram’s grip. “Now come on—we have a couple dozen cookies to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favourite works so far. Anyways, I hope it makes up for the other one! Probably the only time I will ever do two fics in one day. Love ya!


End file.
